


Heaven Full of Stars

by Gaelwynd



Category: Elsword (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Gen, It's Midoriya's Power Set, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mild Crossover, Not Beta Read, Potentially OOC Bakugou Katsuki, Potentially OOC Uraraka Ochako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaelwynd/pseuds/Gaelwynd
Summary: Midoriya Inko was devastated when her husband decided it was in his best interest to pursue his career overseas instead of caring for their son. He packed his bags soon after Inko told him she was pregnant, saying that a kid would pull him from potential promotions and bonuses. He promised to fund as much of his upbringing as possible, enough that Inko could work from home. Inko refused, disowning and divorcing Midoriya Hisashi as soon as she was able. Hisashi didn’t protest, and their son, Akatani Izuku, would never know his father. The now Akatani household was down to two members, and on the day of his birth, Izuku would soon prove to be a literal godsend of a child, pulled from the brink of death by a force Inko has yet to name.The story begins much after this, when Izuku first discovers his powers.(First BNHA fic, much less fic in general. Have mercy, and constructive criticism is much appreciated!)(Obligatory "Bad At Summaries" Here, Will Update When I Think Of Something Better)





	1. A Star is Born

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided, against my better judgement, to attempt a BNHA fanfic. This is by far the longest and most unprepared creative endeavor (haha get it) I've ever undertaken, so please have patience if updates are slow to come. That being said! Hello! My name is Gaelwynd, and let me be the first to tell you that there are, and never will be, enough Quirk!Izuku fics out there, so I decided to make my own! General gist is that Izuku gets the powers of a Bullshit Anime Protagonist via a character in a completely unrelated game! If you've ever played Elsword, you'll recognize these Bullshit Anime Protagonist powers as that of Ain's Bluhen path! So ya! That's all I have for now, but I sincerely hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our story begins, and several things happen in succession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to make some sense of cohesion, seeing as all events in the first couple of "chapters" take place all in the same day. So! Solution: All events that take place within a similar time frame (ex. the same day, the same week, the same month) shall be all within one chapter. Hopefully the pacing makes sense now.

Izuku woke up that morning feeling as light as a feather, after he was told that his quirk was sure to show up any day now. His excitement was sky high, eagerly awaiting the day he could show Kacchan that he had a _quirk_, that he could play _heroes_ with him now, that he would _be_ a hero just like him. Kacchan insisted that even if he _did_ get a quirk, it wouldn’t be as cool as his, and Izuku conceded that to him. Explosions _were_ pretty cool, but Izuku wasn’t one to dismiss a power as being useless from the get-go. That’s why, when Izuku’s quirk finally _did_ come in, his excitement was through the roof.

“Kacchan! Kacchan! Look! I got my quirk!” The verdant haired preschooler ran as fast as he could across the play yard to the sand pit, where Bakugou Katsuki and his entourage were talking to themselves.

“Well, did you now? Let’s see it, then!”

Izuku concentrated as hard as he could, just like he practiced, on the shimmering feeling at the palms of his hands. Slowly, they began to glow a pale blue, and little strands of what looked to be pure light danced across his palms. Furrowing his brows, Izuku willed the light to do the thing it did at home, and make a circle. Slowly, the little band of light made a loop in the air above his palms, and when the ends connected, it somewhat solidified. The glow faded, and Izuku was left with a decent sized ring of what looked to be opalescent blue glass that shimmered in the afternoon sun.

Kacchan, however, laughed. “Ha! That’s the most useless power I’ve ever seen!” His laughter spurred on the laughter of his classmates, who aided Kacchan in chiding Izuku.

“You can make glass? So _what!? _If you wanna be a hero, try to make something that doesn’t _shatter!_” The one with wings, Tsubasa was his name, took the ring from Izuku and hurled it at a tree. The glass-like substance did indeed shatter, it’s shards winking out of existence like a meteor shower on a moonlit night; and with it, Izuku’s heart fractured just a little.

“That’s the worst quirk you could’ve ever gotten, Izuchan!” Kacchan was howling now, clutching his stomach and almost doubled over. The laughter was almost rancorous, with how loud it sounded in Izuku’s ears. “That’s what we should call you! Deku! ‘Cause you’re useless with that power! You could _never_ be a hero like _I_ can!”

It was at this moment, Izuku realized, that he didn’t want to play with the other boys anymore. He didn’t walk over here to be humiliated in front of his whole grade for something he was excited about. So, with the barest of emotion, Izuku said this:

“I don’t wanna play with you anymore, Kacchan.”

And that? That, that sentence right there, gave Katsuki pause. Someone as lame as _Deku_ didn’t wanna play with _him?_ The coolest kid in that whole pre-k? Fine. Then he can play that game too.

“Fine then, you useless Deku. Go find someone else to follow like a lost puppy.”

“Alright then.” was all Izuku said. Then he turned, and walked away.

And Kacchan watched him go, not paying attention to either of the boys next to him.

Tsubasa prodded him with a wing. “Leave him be, Katsuki-chan, he’s just a useless Deku.”

But Kacchan hadn’t heard him. He didn’t hear anything. All he could hear was the sliding door of the preschool building as Deku stepped inside and vanished when it closed behind him. For the first time in his four years of existence, Katsuki had been told _no._ By a _Deku_. _To his face._

Bakugou Katsuki made a promise to himself that day. He drew his metaphorical line in the sand pit. He was so caught up in his thought he hadn’t realized that he said the thought out loud.

“I’m gonna make him pay for talking to me like that.”

The boys stopped, a bit taken aback by his sudden outburst, but then they just smiled. This was going to be _so much fun._

When Izuku returned home that evening, Inko noticed the absent look in her son’s eyes as he took off his shoes, and carried his bag to his room without ever speaking a word. What she also noticed, however, was the pale blue-white color encroaching on his eyes, and the glow emanating from his hands. Inko knew his quirk came in, just like she always knew it would be _today_, on the spring equinox, because of the being that brought him back. She also knew to leave him be, despite her worries, so that same being can introduce themselves to him. Her son was to be an emissary of a god-like entity, and destined to change the world for the better. Inko, against her better judgment, lifted her eyes to the heavens, and prayed to who or whatever was listening to keep her son safe.

Izuku knew, in the back of his mind, that he was home. The voice told him that it would “take the wheel,” so to speak, and not to worry. Izuku didn’t know whether the voice was a man or a woman, because they sounded like a man, a woman, and a child all at once, like they were three voices but one voice.

_That is correct, Akatani Izuku._ The voice called to him through his dissociated state, and Izuku had no choice but to listen. _We are Aeon: The beginning, **A**lpha. The change, D**e**lta. The end, **O**mega. And the nothing, **N**ull. We create, facilitate, destroy, and return to nothing everything in the universe._

Izuku could only bask in the sheer _presence_ he felt in his very soul, as if the voice both was and wasn’t part of him.

Again, the voice confirmed this. _We are indeed. Your mother sought to bear a child, and we sought to bring about a Change. You, Izuku, are a combination of a wish and an ultimatum. You will be a vector to the heavens for the lost people of Japan, and a worthy hero to be called The Symbol of Peace._

Again, Izuku was touched in his core, as if it was trying to separate from him. In his thoughts, Izuku was slowly down spiraling into a blind panic as his very essence was removed from him.

_Be at peace, young Emissary. Our power is not fit for your too young mortal coil. We need only to alter, not remove, your **Name** to better house our gift._

All at once, Izuku was aware of his body again, yet something felt… Off… Izuku knew that something about him had invariably _changed_ about his form. He felt less like a person and more like he was flying, like he was a _ghost_. Once more Aeon spoke.

_Young Emissary, our final gift to you this night is a new **Name**, one better suited to serve our needs, and house your new abilities._

Izuku new at once that Izuku was no longer his **Name**, but his name nonetheless. The **Name **now bestowed to him was likened to the one who gave it to him. **Aeonyrah**.

Aeon spoke again, and this time Aeonyrah knew this would be the last he would hear from them for a while. _We must leave you for now, Emissary, but we shall leave you with this. Utter your name and you shall return to mortal form. Speak your **Name **and you shall have the powers we bestowed upon you. Farewell._

When Aeonyrah opened his eyes, he saw at once that he was simply _radiant._ His vessel shone with divine power, and Aeonyrah knew that he would perish if he didn’t leave this state and soon. Under his breath, Aeonyrah uttered his name: “Izuku.”

The world seemed to shift, like his senses were muted, but Izuku could feel like something momentous just happened to him. He felt the overwhelming need to test his new abilities, and to test them soon. In his hand, Izuku felt a small object. When he uncurled his fingers he hadn’t realized were balled in a fist, Izuku saw a small teardrop-shaped gem about the size of his palm. When he poked it with his other hand, Izuku felt a pressure that seemed to be felt in his very core. A revelation occurred to him then. This little gem _was_ Izuku’s core. It was his powers and his **Name** in there. The little gem was his _quirk_, and he knew immediately that he had to protect it at all costs. Pocketing the luminant stone, Izuku left his room tentatively, worried his mother might be scared for him if she saw the ethereal blue-white light from his room. When he padded down the hallway, his socked feet skidding across the floor, Izuku saw his mother sitting at the coffee table, drinking a small mug of tea. She was faced away from him, and Izuku could hear his quiet tears as she continued to nurse her tea. Izuku walked up behind her, lightly placing his small hand on her thigh.

“Mama?”

All at once, Inko startled, dropping her now empty cup. Izuku, panicked at his mother’s sudden movement, threw his hands out towards the cup to prevent it from falling. He felt a tug at his core, as it shot up and out of his pocket and shone brightly. Izuku’s palms lit up with his core, and Izuku felt an energy leave his hands and collect under the mug. A small circle of what looked to be solid light coalesced there, and caught the mug mid-fall before it could shatter on the floor. Inko and Izuku both paused with baited breath as the adrenaline slowly eased its way back out of the verdant-haired pair to zero. Inko and Izuku looked to each other at the same time, mother and son locked into a conversation neither needed words to communicate.

_What are you doing?_ The look in Inko’s eyes conveyed confusion and alarm all at once in a gaze Izuku took to understanding well.

_I don’t know, and I want to talk to you about it._ Izuku’s eyes answered in turn, hoping to express his slowly mounting concern as his core pulsed pale white-blue light out in waves. When their eyes broke contact, both thought one thing: _What happens now?_

Slowly, delicately, as carefully as he could manage, Izuku willed the light platform to move as slowly as it could. Almost like it was floating like a leaf, the platform moved. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, the platform levitated to the table and vanished, shattering like thin glass, like the ring Izuku had made earlier at school. Izuku sighed as it did so, dropping to his knees as the cup clanked onto the table, whole and intact.

Inko just looked on in a combination of awe and concern, both at her son and at the cup. She never thought, when that voice told her that her son was to be gifted, even in quirk society, that she’d ever see his powers as anything but a _miracle. _As much as she was proud of her boy for being gifted with such an ability, she was also scared at what else her son would do. She broached the subject as carefully as she could.

“Izuku? What all did they tell you?”

Izuku looked up to his mother, eyes impossibly wide as he processed what he just did. His face was one of pure excitement, but slowly fell to concern when Inko mentioned the voice. Izuku padded himself up the the other chair and sat across from her. The almost neon blue gemstone lost its shine, falling helplessly onto the table. When it made contact, Izuku cringed a little. Inko’s concerned gaze intensified as she witnessed this, worried further at the implications that reaction held. With the firm voice of a concerned mother, Inko questioned her son once more.

“What did they tell you?”

Izuku sighed. Then paused. Then sighed again. When he spoke, he sounded like this was a conversation he’d rather not have.

“Their name is Aeon.” Izuku began. “They said they were the beginning, change, end, and nothing of _everything. _And they said some things I couldn’t get, with big words I don’t understand. They called me an emissary? Do you know what that is?”

Inko closed her eyes for a moment, thanking Aeon for not taking her son’s essence like she had feared, not paying attention to the small prod at her psyche as she thought this. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Izuku and set her face as gentle as possible.

“Well, from what I know, an emissary is someone who is supposed to do something very important and talk to other important people. You have been given a very important job, my little Izuku.” Inko explained in the most simple way she can, her voice edging on fond when she sees Izuku smile ever so slightly.

Izuku continued, smile faltering as soon as it showed. “They also said that my quirk was… I think they said… ‘Too much for my mortal coil?’ I don’t know what a mortal coil is, but I know they changed my body by giving me a new name.” Izuku faltered at the last sentence, as did Inko’s composure. Her son’s body was _changed?_ Nonetheless, Izuku started speaking again.

“That’s not how they said it… They said it was a new **Name**.” They way Izuku said it was almost like there was an invisible weight on the word that differentiated it from a regular name. Inko sat perplexed for a moment, and it seemed Izuku noticed this.

“Here, momma, I think I can show you.” Inko knew that Izuku wasn’t the best with his words yet, so she figured that showing her would be better than explaining it in his mind. Getting up from his chair, Izuku padded over to the center of the living room, breathing calmly. The gem that glowed when he used his powers lit up once more, almost like it sensed Izuku’s intent. Inko quirked a brow at this, but let it continue.

Izuku closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. When he opened them again, a small smile gracing his lips, his pupils looked like neon blue diamonds, with no irises to be seen.

“**Aeonyrah.”**

As soon as he spoke the **Name**, Inko had to shield her eyes from the brilliant flash of light that erupted from Izuku, shrouding the entire house in pale blue-white light.

When the light subsided, Inko removed her hands and saw what could only be described as an _angel _where her son used to be. He had pure white skin, eyes that showed neon blue diamond irises and sclera, and pure white hair. His outfit changed to, with what looked to be a neon blue hooded mantle over top his now white preschool uniform. Adorned over his heart, where his preschool’s emblem should be, was the little gem that Izuku had. It looked like the little gem was fused to Izuku, and Inko wondered what that could mean. The next thing she noticed was the fact that Izuku, almost as if he weighed nothing, levitated two or three inches off the ground. His legs were also bent somewhat, almost like he was balancing on the toes of his left foot. Inko also noticed that Izuku almost had an aura, where there was a ring of what looked to be Izuku’s little light-glass-whatever-it-was coming out of the floor and making small little pyramids and cubes before shattering, their shards flowing ever upward before winking out of existence like a passing star.

Now, Inko had never been a religious woman. She and _that man_ used to attend the local Shinto festivals the years preceding Izuku’s birth, but she quickly dismissed the idea after they split. Despite that, the only thing that she could sense from her now _simply radiant_ son was sheer _divinity._ Almost like he was not of this earth, but sent from the heavens themselves. That thought gave Inko pause, because _yes. He _was_ sent from the heavens._ This voice she now knew as Aeon graced her with a child as Izuku sat on the brink of death, making a promise to her that her son was to do great things. She never, in all her years on this earth, would have suspected that by “great things” Aeon was talking about being an emissary to a _god. _Inko looked at her son once more, and immediately noticed something off. Izuku’s smile seemed to be strained, almost like he was losing the emotion that caused it, and the sheer _presence_ in the room seemed to double. When she looked at the rest of him, Inko noticed that the gem on her sons chest was gone, and a neon blue halo had emerged from the strands of light-glass. The little shapes the strands made became somewhat bigger, moving on to octahedrons and icosahedrons, before morphing and dissipating as they floated upwards. Inko was so engrossed in this that she almost failed to notice the forming of that looked to be a strange set of wings, with the solid mass of light-glass forming behind Izuku’s tailbone and solidifying upwards in a curved lattice shape. When this accessory was complete, Izuku’s smile faded completely, and Inko only saw a vacant expression on his face, almost like he wasn’t the one in control. All at once, Izuku lifted his left hand, and a mist began to form. Inko watched as Izuku’s divinity chilled the air around him, shards of hard light solidifying from his aura. Izuku focused his gaze on her, and when he spoke, he spoke like the voice that gave him this power.

**“You needn’t worry, Mother. I would never allow myself to hurt you.” **The voice rang out, echoing across the house, Inko could hear Izuku’s voice, but also another. One that sounded like the three voices that belonged to Aeon. Izuku seemed to notice the confusion writ on her face, and explained.

**“This, Mother, is the full breadth of my power as an Emissary.” **The small child’s voice spoke words not his own, and Inko was afraid. **“The one called Aeon gave me these powers to better serve their purpose for me, as well as to become a Hero.” **That line gave Inko pause. Aeon wanted Izuku to become a Hero? Still, Izuku continued on. **“I am called Aeonyrah in this state, as it is the Name Aeon gave me. I am gifted knowledge beyond my years as a mortal, as well as the power to defend myself and others, and it seems to affect my speech as well.” **Izuku gestured his hand towards one of the reclining chairs in their living room, and watched as the whole structure froze as Izuku’s will destroyed any and all heat in the area. Izuku looked just the slightest bit astonished, almost like he forgot how to feel and was experiencing the emotion for the first time. The aura shone a light green for just a flicker, and all at once the aura was gone, and Izuku was passed out in Inko’s arms.

Her worry was palpable as Inko carried him to bed, muttering to herself how this would affect his school life if he could only use his quirk while emotionless. Inko laid her son to rest, and immediately went to see if the chair Izuku froze was thawing. It was, but it seemed that the cold divinity that removed all impurities was slowly being returned to a more natural state.The chair would be fine. Izuku? Well, Inko couldn’t say. While that display of power was really and truly awe inspiring, it also worried Inko to no end. What exactly did Aeon wish for her son? How exactly would Izuku’s life be impacted by this quirk? How, after sacrificing her marriage, did Izuku inherit his father's connection to the devaraja?


	2. For the Want of A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is approached by a hero, and conducts acts of heroism himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! About the same length as the first! Also, new material!

_“She’ll come at dusky first of day, white over yellow harvest’s song.” _Izuku sang as he walked home from a long day at school, the preteen boy making melodies out of poetry from Old World Ireland.

_“Upon her dewy rainbow way she shall be beautiful and strong.” _Composing on the fly, making note of the feelings that came with the song. There was a theory about Divinity he was testing, and it seemed his **Name** adapted to the theory he was testing.

_“The lidless eye of noon shall spray tan on her ankles in the hay, kiss her brown the whole day long.” _His mother came to mind, noting how when she worked long days in the garden over the summer break, she would slowly get a tan by the time school started up again. Izuku wondered on the first day of middle school why those flowers never seemed to wilt whenever his mother stopped tending to them. She told him it was because of his divinity that they stayed healthy, but she never explained what that meant.

_“I’ll know her in the windows, tall above the crickets of the hay.” _Izuku kept walking, passing by a bridge before his locket glowed a bright blue green. Immediately, Izuku turned his attention to the villain encounter starting ahead.

_“I’ll know her when her odd eyes fall, one May-blue, one November-grey.” _Izuku kept singing as he pulled out his notebook “Hero Analysis: For the Future Vol. 2” and began a new entry on this up and coming hero. Mt. Lady, he thinks she’s called. The other adults nearby question the safety of the singing child as Izuku just watches as his locket glow grows and fades with the phrases of the song.

_“I’ll watch her from the red barn wall, take down her rusty scythe and call,” _Izuku sings as Mt. Lady lands the final blow, apprehending the villain and shrinking to normal height. Izuku pauses his singing, watching the whole affair while writing notes. He closes his notebook, turns around and keeps walking.

_“...and I will follow her away. I will follow her away.”_

Izuku _almost_ makes it home without incident, _almost _being the operative word because as soon as he’s made his way away from the villain encounter another villain _just so happens_ to pick up on Izuku’s presence, his intent reacting with the core in the locket. A thick sludge envelops him quickly finding its way into any orifice large enough to take it in. Namely, his mouth and ears.

“Well lookie what we have here? A new vessel, I see? And young too. This won’t take long, kid. Just long enough for you to asphyxiate. That should be about two and a half minutes for someone of your size. Now, _o p e n w i d e._”

The kid had just enough time to gasp before being smothered in mud, and the villain noticed this, paying it no mind. He did mind, however, when **Aeonaeldah **refused to be touched, green-blue aura surrounding the kid. So, little twerp has a barrier quirk, now does he? That shouldn’t be hard to counteract, these things usually had a time limit, you know. But, after five seconds of unintelligible muttering, the barrier faded, and in its place the Slime Villain could feel intense bursts of power, rippling and pulsing rapidly as it tore his body to pieces. **Aeonaeldah** walked calmly out of reach, hand extending to the glowing sphere of destructive energy, his skin was a white-green and was robed in a long white coat with gold accents. The villain cursed to himself internally as the boy abruptly closed his pale hand, detonating the glowing sphere of energy and spraying the body of the Slime Villain everywhere. The kid only spoke once, but it was enough to know that this was a bad move.

**“Freeze.”**

All at once, the area around the kid took on a bluish hue, almost like the Slime Villain was viewing it through a filter. The sheer amount of _power _he felt made him want the kid all the more, but that sort of thing leads him to situations like these, where he’s frozen to the ground while the number one hero, the Symbol of Peace Himself, goddamn _ALL MIGHT_ shows up from fucking _who knows where_ and now hes frozen solid in two seperate soda bottles. God this day just keeps getting _better and better, doesn’t it?_

When Toshinori arrived on the scene, he had little expectations as to what kind of encounter this would have been. He’d been following the villain as he made his way through the sewers, tracking his movements topside before pursuing on foot. What the number one hero _didn’t_ expect, however, is the presence of what could only be defined as an _angel_ standing there with the villain incapacited in frozen pieces at their feet. The angel radiated a soft white-green glow, and they seemingly floated ever so slightly above the ground. Slowly, the glow subsided, reducing itself to the locket on what Toshinori could see was now the young boy’s chest. When it faded completely, the boy blinked, as if he was surprised at what he’d just accomplished, and took a step back. Toshinori surged forwards, catching the boy as he fell.

“Young man! Are you quite alright?” Toshinori questioned the verdant youth, the man seeing the aftermath of a quirk exhaustion attack like the boy had never used it before. Laying him down gently, the man rifled through the boy’s bag to search for anything that could be used to contact the boy’s parents and found a notebook. Toshinori smiled as he glanced at the cover. “Hero Analysis: For the Future, Vol. 2” It seemed this one was striving to be a hero as well, and from what Toshinori saw, he would be a splendid one given training. He pulls out a sharpie from his cargo shorts and signs in big, bold letters across the pages adjacent to his entry. There’s space between his and the other heroes, he notices, like the boy had been planning to add more. Ah, well, better to ask forgiveness than permission he supposes. Toshinori places the notebook back in the bag, still searching for some kind of cellular device, when the boy stirs.

When Izuku becomes aware enough that he realizes what he just did, he shoots up like a rocket, looking for any sign of the villain still there. Or, rather, the villain that should be still there. All Izuku sees is just a couple of empty soda bottles and All-Might sitting near where he was laying. So nothing out of the ordinary. Wait. _All-Might!?_

All at once, the words come spilling out faster that Izuku can track them. “Oh my goodness All-Might sir I never expected to meet you in person, this is a huge honor I can’t tell you enough how long I’ve looked up to you as a hero and followed your career, you’re an amazing hero and I just wanna say thank you for everything you do and thank you for saving me here and just Thank You!” Izuku takes gasping breaths as the tirade dies down, and All-Might just laughs, like it’s the funniest thing in the world.

“It’s quite alright, young man, no need to get yourself worked up over a silly little thing like this. You did splendidly incapacitating this villain. Are you looking to be a hero?”

Izuku could only nod his head vigorously, the light blue undertones of his hair peeking through the verdant green. “Yes, sir, more than anything! Well, maybe a vocalist if I don’t place in U.A., but yes!” There was a moment of doubt in his voice, which Izuku tried his best not to let be heard. All-Might seemed to catch on regardless.

“Well, with a quirk like that, I see no reason for you not to be a hero. What’s your name, young man?”

Izuku stutters. “A-a-akatani! Sir! Akatani Izuku!”

All-Might laughs genuinely now, the sound billowing out in joyous tones. Izuku remembers this feeling, this unabashed joy, and tries his best to keep it in his thoughts for later.

All-Might got up from his crouched position, standing at full height, and Izuku would be a blatant liar if he said he wasn’t a bit intimidated. Nevertheless, the conversation trudged on. “And what quirk would young Akatani possess?”

Izuku startled at the question. “Ah! It’s called Divine Constructs, sir. I can make a sort of 'holy arsenal.' I’m still working on it. I had new development recently that changed the nature of my powers but it's still called Divine Constructs.”

All-Might nodded in understanding. “Well, then. You must have some amazing power! I have no doubt now that you can be a hero!” The mountain of a man bellowed out in his most inspiring voice, before reaching down and grabbing the soda bottles. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to incarcerate this villain!”

And with that, All-Might was gone.

Izuku walked home, still singing to himself, past the police station when he heard something strange.

“We have to find the villain, where could he have gone? He was trapped in soda bottles, for gods’ sakes!”

That gave Izuku pause. The slime villain escaped? Was he going to be okay the rest of the way home? Pulling him from his stupor, Izuku could hear the distant sound of explosions. He knew those blasts with much unneeded familiarity.

_That was Kacchan._

Izuku tore off down the street as fast as he could, his locket glowing all the while. He ran, ran as fast as he could, until he reached the scene laid out before him.

Heroes, all standing a distance away from the villain, trying their best to pacify civilians while the Slime Villain was slowly encompassing all of Kacchan. He was fighting back, of course, using his explosions to keep as much of the villain off as he could, but it wasn’t enough. Izuku looked in those crimson eyes and saw only one thing. Pure, unrelenting _fear._ Fear that, despite Izuku’s disdain for Kacchan in general, was something Izuku could not stand idly by and let the heroes, who weren’t even _trying_ to help, try and fix. Izuku, in his need to protect, spoke his **Name **with a vigor he never thought possible.

**“Aeonaeldah, come.”**

The locket glowed immediately, the glow encompassing all if Izuku as the cloak materialized, a halo of feathers adorned his head, and his wings unfurled like flower petals. At once, Izuku let his powers launch himself upwards, out in the open, where the heroes immediately gasped at the literal _angel _in their midst. **Aeonaeldah **threw spears of crystallized Apathy at the slime villain, taking in the emotions of the onlookers. _Sympathy._ Sympathy for the boy who bullied him for years and years. Sympathy for the heroes doing their best and sympathy for the angel fighting to protect them all. **Aeonaeldah** took in these emotions and gave them form, creating crystals of sympathy that he let **bloom** under his power. The crystals combined, creating one mass that pulsed with pure sympathetic divine energy.

**“Bloom, Sympathy.”** **Aeonaeldah **spoke, letting the crystal spill its power across the scene. All spectators looked on in awe as they felt nothing but positive emotions, **blooming** in their hearts and minds of all who witnessed it. The Slime Villain recoiled in pain, the yellow hue of the crystal searing his thoughts and tearing his body away from the potential host in pieces as the residual energy from the spears detonated under the golden light. And above it all, **Aeonaeldah** floated on wings of gold and green-white. Kacchan could be seen looking at the angel in contempt, as if he knew who this heavenly figure was. The crystal faded, and **Aeonaeldah** landed on the ground with barely a tap, his weightless spiritual body on making contact when absolutely necessary. Izuku let the mantle fade, fighting his urge to ask Kacchan if he was okay. Izuku could feel his malcontent from his gaze alone, even when the heroes rushed to congratulate him on his heroic deeds. One of the heroes present, who Izuku recognized as Mt. Lady from earlier, asked him if he was okay. Izuku could only nod and shake his head at the questions, lost in his own head at what he just did. He’s ever crystallized emotions before, even when his powers were strictly manipulating divine energy. He wonders if he could do that again, and if it could viably be used for hero work. He was vaguely aware of Kacchan telling the heroes that his name was Akatani Izuku, and he could sort of feel Kacchan’s hand on his arm as he lead them to the police station to wait for their mothers, and he could sort of remember that on the walk there Kacchan was whispering in his ear “I don’t need your help you fucking stupid liar _Deku._” But that’s where he just stopped paying attention. When Kacchan called him Deku. Because that still _hurt._ It hurt so much that Izuku was crying when his mother arrived, and that’s when he zoned back in. Izuku looked at his mom and was crying and she was crying and everything was just so _much_ and Kacchan was _mean_ and it _hurt_ and just...

“I wanna go home, mom.”

Inko heard those words and looked up at the man named Naomasa, who nodded. They asked all they had to. Inko took her baby boy, her brave little man, into her arms and calmly they walked out of the police station. She posed a question to her son, hoping to get his mind off the events that just transpired.

“Why don’t you sing for me, sweetie. I love hearing your voice.”

Izuku nodded, looking up from the ground at his mother. “I’ll try, then.”

Inko could hear his small intake of breath, and when the melody unfurled from his lips, Inko was at peace.

_“She’ll come at dusky first of day, white over yellow harvest’s song.’ _

Inko kept walking, letting the song ease her worries and inner turmoil. Izuku kept singing.

_“Upon her dewy rainbow way she shall be beautiful and strong.”_

Inko could see Izuku’s eyes flutter closed, hands coming up to his chest, hands covering his locket. Her heart was touched, knowing that a small piece of her was always with her son.

_“The lidless eye of noon shall spray tan on her ankles in the hay, kiss her brown the whole day long.” _Izuku’s dulcet tones eased the worries and concerns Inko had about his mental state, and she just focused on getting them both home and let Izuku finish his song.

_“I’ll know her in the windows, tall above the crickets of the hay. I’ll know her when her odd eyes fall, one May-blue, one November-grey. I’ll watch her from the red barn wall, take down her rusty scythe and call, and I will follow her away. I will follow her away.”_

Ah, right, it was almost August.

Katsuki glared at anyone and everyone that came close to him. The heroes, the police, his mother, fucking _Deku. _Don’t even get him started that that piece of shit liar Deku. His quirk was making the stupid glass crap, not turning into the most radiant thing he ever laid eyes on, “saving” him when he didn’t need help and just staring into space as they walked home. He could hear Auntie tell Izuku to sing as they walked away, a song Katsuki never heard before. Shit nerd probably made it up, for all the goddamn muttering the useless idiot does at school. Katsuki wanted answers, but Auntie Inko and his old hag were there, so he can’t ream the idiot until he starts talking. That’ll wait until tomorrow. He might lock he damn crybaby in the closet again, that was fun the first time. Stupid thing wasn’t even locked, and yet he banged on the door and screamed until his voice cracked every time he spoke. That got him to shut up for a week, at least, and Katsuki finally got some goddamn peace and quiet in the classroom. Who knows, he might just burn the loser on the shoulder again, as a late birthday present. That party was stupid. Who the hell goes to the park at thirteen? What a fucking waste of time that was. Katsuki was stirred from his thoughts by the old hag elbowing him in the side.

“That fucking hurt, you goddamn child abuser! Can I not go five minutes thinking to myself without you hitting me? Fuck!” Katsuki looked around the room, noticed the dog headed detective looking at him, and glared back with all the rage of a thousand suns.

The detective just chuckled. “Well, he certainly has a mouth on him…”

His old hag just apologised, and the detective continued his line of questioning. “And what exactly did Izuku do to you, Katsuki?” The detective probed, bringing his clipboard up from his lap.

Katsuki recalled everything in vivid detail, and recounted as best he could. “Well, when he first jumped out I didn’t even know it was him, just some guy with an angel quirk or something, but then he threw the spears, and I knew it was the little shitstain AND that he lied about his quirk! When he made the yellow crystal things, I thought he was gonna throw those too, but then they came together and started glowing like they were lanterns or something and it felt warm at the same time it hurt, like the nerd was trying to hurt me, too. But then it stopped, and then he floated down, and y’all got me, and that was it, I guess.”

The detective wrote all of this down, and looked up to Katsuki. “What do you mean Izuku lied about his quirk? What was it classified as when it first appeared?”

Katsuki scoffed, already spouting off what he knew. “The nerd had it classified as something like Divine Construct or something, and all it did was make weird light glass things that shattered easy. That’s all it’s ever been since we were five, and he’s never shown anything else, especially not that fucking shitshow.”

The detective sighs, putting his clipboard down again. “Thank you, Katsuki. I think that’ll be all for now.”

Katsuki grunts. “Fucking finally, I just wanna go home after all that fucking mess.”

The detective smiles tiredly. “That’s fine, have a safe trip home.”

The old hag grabs him by the arm and hoists him out of the station, Katsuki protesting all the while. “What the hell, old hag? Let me go you ass!”

Izuku got home with his mother, emotionally drained but thinking in overdrive. He had never awakened to stage three without passing out before, so what had changed? Izuku knew his **Name** changed and grew with him, but **Aeonyrah** and **Aeonaeldah** differed so much. **Aeonyrah** was all cool blue and unfeeling. **Aeonaeldah **was green and blooming and felt more human than divine. In all his pondering, his mother’s voice broke through the haze of thought.

“I can hear you muttering from here. You have questions, don’t you?”

Izuku looked to his mother, focusing his vacant eyes on her slouched form on the living room chair, the same one he froze when **Aeonyrah** first graced their home. Izuku nodded, looking to his mother for guidance.

She began with a sigh. “When I met your father, he told me he was a devout follower of Old World Buddhism, and that his beliefs were reinforced by miracles he experienced in his life. He was a small-town hero, Spitfire was his name, and as soon as we married he got hired on a firm as a financial consultant, called away to America to check the expenses of the largest companies on the planet.” A breath, and she continued. “When he was away, he would call me as often as he could and tell me of the deities of Buddhism and the Asuras his family line was supposedly descended from.”

Izuku gasped almost inaudibly. He’s heard of the stories of the Deva that were more god than human, and suddenly his powers clicked into place. “Are you saying that I’m part Asura?”

Inko gave a long winded, tired, longsuffering sigh in place of an answer. She looked up to Izuku with the most neutral gaze that Izuku had ever seen on his mother. “That man, your father, told me that you would bear the same gifts that he had. That you would be able to use your Deva lineage to do amazing things, but from what I’ve seen, you didn’t inherit the powers of an Asura, baby. I think you got the powers of a Devaraja, a Bhuddist god-king, and they’ve somehow morphed into something that is wholly dependent on you and your emotions, from what I’ve heard from the police. Your **Name** changed recently, hasn’t it?”

Izuku was slowly processing all the information that he was just given. He was part deity, he could deify himself to use his powers, and his abilities _had_ changed recently, as did his **Name**. How did his mother know this? Slowly, Izuku stood from the couch, and placed himself in front of his mother, and spoke. “Yes, my **Name** is now **Aeonaeldah**.”

The light that she usually associated with **Aeon**’s power was tinged a pale green in place of the blue that typically accompanied it. His awakening, which normally left her feeling unending divine apathy, left her with feelings of warmth and safety, which billowed out from him in blankets of comfort and protection. Inko looked at her literal _angel _of a son and saw not perfect neutrality, but a soft smile as his pale green-white skin radiated with divine energy. Izuku looked to her, and with a raised hand created a yellow crystal that was encapsulated in an intricate circle made of the hardlight Inko was so used to. When he spoke, Izuku’s voice was at the forefront, not the voices of **Aeon**.

**“I discovered this in my rush to save Kacchan, and I think that I can understand what all my quirk can do fundamentally, but trying to willingly draw out those abilities is another story entirely. I figured with these crystals, I just remember drawing on the feelings of Sympathy that I felt for Kacchan, and those same feelings that I felt from the onlookers, and tried to do the same thing again with just me. Lo, and behold, I get this little thing. I think I can make more, hold on.” **Her son furrowed his brows in concentration, the green sclera and diamond pupils accenting his white irises as they centered in on his other hand. Another crystal formed, this one blue, and **Aeonaeldah** looked happy at the result. He spoke again, divine tambre echoing in the cuboid living room.

**“As I thought, different emotions have different colors. This is my force of Will given form, Mother.” **Even in this state, **Aeonaeldah** still called her Mother, and it was endearing. Her son continued, explaining his thought process. **“When I used the big crystal to save Kacchan, I think what I did was mix emotion and divine energy, and the result was a few of the Sympathy crystals.” Aeonaeldah** mentioned the yellow crystal, which bobbed a bit where it floated just above his shoulder. **“I made three Sympathies, combined them, and then let them bloom.” Aeonaeldah** dropped his awakening state, his skin and hair regaining their color, the blue-green undertones forming in the forest green hair. The diamond pupils dilated, gaining their original shape and his iris and sclera faded to their natural colors. The crystallized emotions remained, floating idly above his shoulder. Izuku raised a finger, as if pointing to the ceiling, and made a circular motion. The crystals danced around each other, delicate and light as they slowly dissipated into citrine and sapphire sand and faded. The hardlight circles that enraptured Inko so stayed behind until the crystals were fully gone, where sections of the immaculate designs winked out like falling meteors, leaving nothing behind.

Inko felt the emotions captured there, the feeling of love she held for her son and force of will it took to prevent her from castrating that man were somewhat amplified, knowing full well that he knew as soon as Izuku was born that he’d inherit this power. She was proud of Izuku, however, for making these powers his own, and making his god-like power more human and understandable. Izuku looked tired, but he hugged his mother all the same, and Inko could feel the small remnants of exhaustion of the night dissipate while they embraced one another. And Izuku spoke again, before letting go.

“I’m gonna go write this down, before I forget how I did that.”

Inko just smiled. Even before his powers awakened, Izuku was always diligent in his notetaking. As the sun set on that humid July day, Inko thanked her lucky stars that her son was still the precious boy she raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods this is a mess.


	3. Colours of The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training happens, though mostly off-screen, and we see our favorite hero and hero-in-training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness of this update. School is hard. Writing consistently is also hard. Next chapter within the month or raise hell on my twitter @Gaelwynd.

Izuku awoke that Saturday to the smell of buttermilk pancakes and the sound of a whistling kettle. Sitting up, Izuku stretched his arms skyward, his pajama shirt (one that said “pants” in black over white) lifting just enough to let his slim midriff peek through. Throwing his covers off and standing up from his bed, Izuku’s hair was in more disarray than usual. The verdant locks, which typically looked like a bird’s nest on a good day, had knotted themselves seemingly ad infinitum, making brushing them out feel like an impossibly large task. Izuku was grateful for this aspect of his quirk, his core kept safely in his locket as his body felt next to no pain. Feeling lazy, Izuku decided to test a theory. Izuku let his body shift towards the spiritual side, effectively making himself less dense than air. He hovered, maybe a few centimeters at the very most, off the soft rug of the bathroom, and tried to move. Distantly, Izuku could feel the gold and green-white wings materialize behind him, but when he looked in the mirror he saw no such thing. To the mirror, he just floated ever so slowly to the right. Feeling a small amount of joy at his success, Izuku attempted to float out of the bathroom towards the stairs, slowly floating down the steps through the living room to the kitchen. Keeping himself airborne, Izuku floated silently towards his mother, her back faced towards him as she set the table for breakfast. Izuku just floated there, quietly watching the whole affair while a small smirk played on his lips. She had no idea he was there.

Inko had just finished getting ready for breakfast, setting out two place settings of pancakes and hot chocolate before standing back to admire her work. She turned, satisfied, only to be caught by surprise to see her son already standing there.

She startled, almost knocking herself into the chair by the table. “Ah! Izuku, honey! I didn’t hear you come down! I made breakfast!” She says each phrase in a sort of yelp, still wondering how exactly he could of snuck all the way downstairs without making a sound. She found that answer looking down, and seeing Izuku just floating there, a couple centimeters from the floor. Her face was incredulous as she met eyes with her son. “When did this happen? Is this part of your quirk?”

Izuku was quick to answer. “Yes, actually! I wanted to see if there was any way that I could shift into **Aeonaeldah** little by little, instead of all at once. I tried to see if that had any effects on my physical body, instead of just reintroducing my core to it, and it turns out I can sort of… Put the two in sync? If that makes sense? So, I think, just maybe, I’m more spirit that human right now. But what I _do _know is that I’m less dense than air, or I’ve somehow magically counteracted gravity. Who knows at this point, right? My quirk is such a grab bag that…”

Inko knew that if she let this go on their breakfast would get cold, but she did catch the less dense than air fragment of this tirade, and decided to see if she could use that to her advantage. Waving her hand, she made a beckoning motion towards Izuku, still in the middle of his _very _stream-of-consciousness-style spiel, and watched as he was slowly floated towards her, as if he was a small object. A small smirk played at Inko’s lips as Izuku was totally lost on thought as she tapped him on the nose. This action startled the boy, and he abruptly stumbled over his words and the logorrhea came to a stuttering halt. Inko took her chance to put in her two-cents.

“Izuku, dear, I can confirm you are lighter than air. My quirk works on you as of right now, and it doesn’t normally, so you can jot that down as true. Now, if you don't want these pancakes and chocolate to get cold, I’d suggest you wash your hands and come sit. Now, go.”

Izuku immediately dropped to the floor with a soft thud, hurrying away with a rushed “Yes, Mom.” before washing his hands and returning to the table, mind still running a thousand miles a minute about what all his quirk could do aside from what he’s already seen. He ate his breakfast in comfortable silence, thanking his lucky stars his mother, in all her infinite patience, seemed happy just to sit and eat together. Izuku reached for the can of whipped cream and sprayed a frankly unhealthy amount on top of his hot chocolate. Taking a spoon, he slowly stirred in the white foam until it made the chocolate a very light brown color. Tasting the chocolate confirmed that it was the appropriate sweetness for him, and took a generous swing of the drink, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as the drink made its way down his throat. Izuku caught his mother looking at him with a soft smile, and he matched it. Mornings like these were the best, but Izuku had work to do.

Finishing his pancakes and chocolate, Izuku took his dishes to the kitchen and placed them in the sink, giving them a rinse to get rid of some of the syrup stuck to the white ceramic. Turning back to his mother, Izuku took a breath and asked a question.

“Hey mom? Do you think I can go to the beach today?”

Inko looked up to him, processing the question clearly on her face. She nodded quickly, before speaking her answer.

“Yes, but home before dinner. Do you want a lunch to take with you?”

It always surprised Izuku how his mother always seemed to know what he was thinking, and thanked her before shaking his head and walking towards the stairs back up to his room. “I’ll be fine, I have some money for the convenience store. I’ll just be training my quirk, so I hopefully won’t get too terribly tired. U.A. Entrance Examinees won’t train themselves, right?”

The older Akatani nodded, smiling again. “I’m sure you’ll do fantastic, sweetie. Do your best out there, I’ll see you in the evening.” Her smile dropped a touch, but only just. “Please do be careful, though. I heard there was a villain attack nearby. I know you’re perfectly capable of defending yourself and others, but I’d rather avoid another trip to the police station sometime before next week, dear.”

Izuku let out a breath, he knew just from that statement that this agreement was a close thing, and to thank her later when all of his training for the day was said and done. Worried or not, Izuku’s dream couldn’t be halted by a concerned mother, not when he had this power.

Arriving at Dagobah, Izuku was met with piles and piles of garbage, some stacked as high as a small building. Perfect and willing targets, for what Izuku planned to do. But first, he needed to clear an area to practice. Putting on the work gloves he bought with him, Izuku set out to move some of the trash piles, reasoning it to be bonus physical training on top of quirk training. The Entrance Exams were brutal, from what he had read online, and it stood to reason that he’d need to be ready both physically and mentally, else he fails his one dream. Sowly, surely, and patiently, Izuku began to clear a circular arena in the trash, the process taking several hours. By the time the sun began to set, Izuku had cleared a large enough area to begin practicing the next day. When he returned for said practice, Izuku was already brimming with ideas on how to train his quirk, but he supposed that to start with the basics would be the best course of action. From what he knew, Izuku could A) crystallize different aspects of his “self,” namely his emotions and his divine energy, and B) allow them to **Bloom**, creating a field inundated with said crystal aspect. Looking at his arena, Izuku tried to recall if there were any other abilities or skills that his quirk let him use, aside form awakening, that didn’t exactly fit into the two general categories. At once, he remembered the first time he used his barrier, the day Kacchan tried to burn his notebook.

Kacchan had cornered Izuku with his entourage, and tried to tell Izuku that his quirk was useless, that he was never going to be a hero if all he could do was make brittle glass.

“Useless Deku, your quirk is so stupid! You want to be a hero with glass? Most you could do is distract them while the _real _heroes like me take them down! You’re actually the most useless human being on the planet! If you wanna be a hero, take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a better quirk in your next life! You’ll never be a hero!” Kacchan reached for his notebook then, and Izuku panicked. Curling in on himself, the boys could see his necklace light up, and a spherical barrier suddenly formed between Izuku and his bullies, and Izuku took their moment of shock to turn tail and run. Kacchan had nothing but surprised rage, and Izuku could hear the distant shout of “You _LIAR_!” as he fled his school as fast as his legs could carry.

That, coincidentally, was also the day he met All-Might after the Slime Villain incident, and discovered another use of his divine energy, the Explosion. Focusing back on the present, Izuku decided testing the limits of these abilities would be his best bet at finding where he was at with his powers. Raising his hands out to either side of him, Izuku willed the divine energy in his core to create a sphere around him. From the ground beneath his feet, the blue-green (...light? ...dust? Izuku was never sure…) energy flowed in a sphere around him, and a ring of hard light seemed to keep it in place as it rotated about the sphere. Concentrating on keeping up for as long as he could, he found that that barrier had about a five second limit before the divine energy dissipated in a flash and a gust of wind, Izuku’s hair becoming even more disheveled than before. He could help but smile then, because already he was making progress.

The following weeks into the start of that summer progressed in a similar fashion, with Izuku clearing the beach to create more space to train his quirk, and with new skills cropping up at every opportunity. Izuku took time to seriously examine himself and found that his core seemed to shift with his **Name**, and he felt more human than divine when he was in awakening, but **Aeonaeldah **was still divine, just a little more human than before. Nonetheless, Izuku continued to experiment with his abilities, and documented his results as he went along. Looking at said notes, Izuku caught himself up with all the skills that his quirk had revealed to him from his preschool days.

_Hero Analysis for The Future - Vol. I, Sec. I - My Quirk_

  * Can extrude power as a barrier around myself for five seconds, preventing harm. Useful for preventing enemies from approaching.
  * Can create an area of inundated divine energy, slowing movement as it burns away all impurities.
  * Can extrude power outwardly to a specific point, causes continuous and light bursts of divine energy that can damage foes. The longer the held duration, the more frequent the detonations. (Small, Medium, Large) When released, causes large detonation.
  * Can create small spheres of divine energy which can then be thrown and detonate on contact, leaving residual divine energy.
  * Can create/throw spears of divine energy.
  * Awakening state augments all abilities to be more solid, causing detonations to cause more damage.

Izuku smiled to himself, he had a lot to update in these notes. Sitting down in a clean office chair amongst the garbage, he pulled out his pencil and began to update.

  * Core has evolved to be more human. (**Aeonyrah -> Aeonaeldah**)
  * “Divinity” now causes eyes to turn a light green when used.
  * Powers adapt to emotions (myself or others), which affects what all attacks can do and tinges core green, which affects the appearance of all attacks.
  * Can crystalize a myriad of emotions, such as pure Divine Energy, Empathy, Courage, and Will. And, in quick succession, up to three at a time.
  * Can create a sphere of divine energy and launch it forward, leaving residual energy on the target for up to 5 seconds. Triggers a blast if enough is gathered (see Pt. 4). Can inflict opponents with different elemental statuses, such as ignition, freezing, and aeration.
  * Can use three of the same crystalized energy/emotions to create an area of effect aura, called Blooming, which lasts up to 10 seconds. 
    * 1.Blooming Divine Energy damages nearby enemies with damage over time via pulses of said divine energy.
    * 2.Can give allies boosted physicality, including strength and agility with Blooming Courage, also augmenting the damage over time effect.
    * 3.Can heal allies and damage opponents over time with Blooming Empathy.
    * 4.Can hamper foes, making them more susceptible to physical/mental damage with Blooming Will.
  * Can throw forwards a medium-sized sphere of divine energy, which causes a large detonation on contact.
  * Can throw forwards a small sphere of divine energy, which pierces foes and leaves residual divine energy on contact as it returns.
  * Can rapidly inundate an area around myself with divine energy, knocking opponents up and away. 
    * 1.Can consume a crystallized emotion and apply its effects to foes.
  * Can create multiple spheres of crystallized divine energy overhead, raining them down on foes in front of me.
  * While in base Awakening, I remain aware.
  * Stage 2 (halo) I enters mild dissociation.
  * I have never entered Stage 3 since my fainting episode in kindergarten and saving Kacchan.

With his notes up to date, Izuku puts his notebook down and looks out at his training arena. The huge piles of garbage that had been very apparent weeks before have now been rearranged to conceal his own mini-dojo closer to the coast, and Izuku was happy with his work. Picking up his notebook and bag, Izuku made to leave the beach, only to be stopped by a pair of men.

“Young man! Can you please come here?” A small voice called out, followed by a cough. Izuku, thoroughly taken aback from this, his private training sanctuary, being visited, turned his head to the source of the voice, only to be met by what looked to be two opposites of the same man. One, an emaciated figure donned in a mustard yellow suit with sunken sapphirine iries. The other, a pillar of masculinity, all defined muscle and piercing cobalt blues. Izuku looked between the two, shocked that these two men would be out here on this beach so late in the evening, but against his better judgement, the first thing out of the young Akatani’s mouth was…

“Maiden and Crone, where’s the Mother?”

The younger man’s eyes blew wide at the comment, the older sputtering a cough (or laugh? Izuku couldn’t tell…) into a ready handkerchief as the younger finally bellowed out his revelries as Izuku sat paralyzed as he himself processed what the just said.

All at once, Izuku leapt forwards, hovering towards the two young men and immediately dropping his abdomen into the deepest bow he could, logorrheic mutterings spilling out of his mouth at a thousand words a second.. “I am _so sorry! _I had no idea where that came from, I was just a bit shocked that anyone would come out here seeing as the beach has been covered in litter for years and I was just leaving but I am so sorry! I can’t make it up to you but I can be sure to…”

He was cut off of his tirade by a hand on his bent shoulder lifting him back to a standing position. The younger of the two blonde men seemed to have adopted a permanent smile, still chuckling at the antics of the very embarrassed boy.

“It’s fine! Really! We were just here for the same reason you are. You came here to train, yes?” The younger man seemed a brick wall compared to the small broccoli stem that was Akatani Izuku. Izuku looked up and the physical embodiment of masculinity for all of a second before, all at once, he was bowing again and sputtering on and on about the Sports Festival…

“Oh my god! You’re Togata Mirio! You go to U.A. in class 3-A! You’re part of the Big Three! I’m so sorry!” At this point, the mumbles were more rapid-fire clips of sentences and had the blondes reeling back a step as Izuku worked himself into a frenzy. This time it was the older of the two to put a stop to the monologue by coughing violently through chuckles. Izuku and Mirio were quick to react, both rushing to aid the frankly emaciated gentleman. The man put his hand up in a placating gesture, kerchief already in place. When the small cloth was removed, Izuku could see a spot of blood at the corner of the man’s lips.

A question was asked. “Are you okay, sir?”

Said question was answered. “I’ll be fine, my boy.”

Then, several things happened.

First, Izuku knew the man was most definitely _not_ okay. Whatever illness or injury caused bloody coughs was something you just don’t say you’ll be fine with. Before Izuku did anything, he reached into his Core to see what emotions were around him. Luckily enough, both he and Mirio sympathized with the man for his sickness, he saw, and Izuku pulled that emotion towards himself.

Mirio looked from his teacher to the boy they stumbled upon at the supposed training site. The young boy looked to be in concentration, but for what, Mirio couldn’t say. What he _could _say, however, was that the boy’s eyes looked like diamonds, which they certainly didn’t before. Perhaps this is his quirk? Just as a precaution, Mirio placed one hand behind his mentor, in case this boy wasn’t as pure as first thought. What he saw instead was a small yellow crystal appear near the boy’s head, encircled by what looked to be a ribbon of lace, if said lace could be made of light. The boy looked to Toshinori-sensei and asked a simple question.

“Can I try healing you?”

The query was innocent enough, but Mirio was certainly not expecting a man as young as this to attempt to use a quirk as unique as healing. Mirio saw Toshinori-sensei nod with a little hesitation, and the feeling that followed could only be described as pure bliss.

The boy, who he should really get the name of, took that nod and made more of the yellow crystals, before combining the three into a larger mass and sending it hovering above the three of them. The boy looked to the crystal and spoke but three words.

“**Bloom, my Sympathy.**”

The crystal grew to an impressive size before releasing what looked to be an aura of some kind, a large spherical shape inundated with golden energy, encapsulated by a ring of the light-lace. The crystal pulsed out a new wave of the aura, and Mirio could feel all the stress and worry of the day wash off like water off a duck’s back. Toshinori-sensei seemed to notice this as well, standing a little taller, eyes a little bluer, and face morphed into an ecstatic grin. Mirio saw this and smiled in turn. The aura only lasted about ten seconds, but those ten seconds were enough for Toshinori-sensei to stand straight for the first time in what Mirio remembered as several years. Both blondes look to the boy, who seemed to be smiling to himself as his eyes changed from their diamond shape back to the smaragdine orbs that they saw when arriving, it was only then that Mirio noticed the locket that the boy wore also glowed a pale blue-green, the light fading as the aura did. The crystal also dissipated, seemingly creating a shower of stars as it went. Mirio looked to the boy again, and Toshinori-sensei spoke.

“That is quite the impressive quirk, my boy. What is your name, and if you don’t mind my asking, what is your quirk?”

Izuku faltered for all of a second, before responding in as human a voice as possible. “My name is Akatani Izuku, and my quirk is **Hagia-Ergokinesis**, or Divine Energy Manipulation. It’s an emitter-type, but there’s some grab-bag abilities that could also qualify it as transformation-type.” Izuku winced when the proper name of his quirk was spoken in **Aeon’s** voice, and he could see Togata-senpai and the taller man startle.

“And what, pray tell, is this divine energy?” The taller gentleman asked, before pausing. “Ah! And, before I forget, my name is Toshinori Yagi. I’m a personal trainer of sorts, and a future teacher at U.A.”

Izuku was already feeling anxious, and he accidentally slipped into a more spiritual form during _Bloom, Sympathy_, but he tried his best to stay grounded and answer with as much as he was comfortable. “Well, for starters, we know its divine energy because as an attempt to classify it we went into a church and I felt like it resonated with me, and I transformed almost involuntarily. That, and the priest almost dropped everything to welcome me in.”

Izuku could see that Toshinori-san was surprised, and sought to clarify. “I don’t exactly know what deity decided to be my patron, but that’s the kind of abilities I have. And by transforming, I mean like this.” Izuku took a step back, and spoke his **Name**.

**“Come, Aeonwynn.” **Izuku noticed at once that his **Name** had once again evolved, but still kept a cool face. His eyes returned to their diamonds, his skin and hair paled to that green off-white, and the wings, halo, and mantle came unbidden. **Aeonwynn** had fully taken over, and yet Izuku was still in full control. When he was surprised about this, **Aeon** spoke to their emissary.

_Young Emissary, vector to the heavens, we come bearing a gift to inaugurate your coming of age. Your mortal coil has seamlessly become one with our gift, and you yourself have taken this power and made it your own. You have become your own entity, not quite human, not quite deity. You are the harbinger of emotion, and arbiter of the flow of the world’s energy. You have become **yourself**, and our final gift is to let you be. You needn’t worry about becoming more like Us. You have your own purpose, and we wish nothing more than to see it fulfilled. Farewell, **Akatani Izuku, Aeonwynn**._

Izuku was fully awakened to his divinity, his energy circulating around him unseen to the human eye, a feathered halo of green-white light adorned his white hair, eyes shining through the pale skin with green sclera and diamond pupils, his irises losing all color. On his back, six wings splayed out from gold accents and set Izuku afloat, his feet barely touching the ground while behind him a ribbon-like coattail flowed soundlessly in the evening breeze. Izuku’s countenance was one of quiet elation, his eyes carrying the weight of every emotion and more. **Aeonwynn **spoke, and when he did, it was his own voice that resonated like steeple bells.

**“This is my transformation, called Aeonwynn, that allows me to use Divine Energy as well as crystallized emotions freely. I can hold this indefinitely, but I’ve never had to for much more than about a minute and a half.”**

Togata and Toshinori both looked shocked beyond all belief. That was to be expected, so Izuku quickly created a Sympathy and let it **Bloom**, filling the space with a calming, healing energy.

_The boy was an angel. That’s the only explanation. The boy was an actual angel._ Toshinori’s jaw was apparently glued to the floor, and the boy explained his transformation with a voice that sounded like an ethereal choir. The boy seemed to notice their shock, because he let another of those crystals radiate, and Yagi could swear he could feel his scar fading. That wasn’t the case, upon closer introspection of that feeling, but it seemed not only could the boy heal, but he could also bolster to a small extent. Toshinori had never felt more energized in his life, and he opened his mouth before he even thought to ask Young Togata.

“Would you like to train with us, my boy? You’re planning to be a hero, yes?”

Sympathy’s aura had never faded so fast, almost cutting off as soon as the words left the older man’s mouth. The transformation dropped, and Izuku landed with a small gust of wind, kicking a small amount of sand in the air. Izuku beamed, then. A smile others would say could be a beacon in the dark, and the younger Akatani had never been so sure of something before in his life.

“If you’re willing to have me, I’d be delighted.”

Some would say that despite the trash littering the beach that day, the colours of the wind made the most beautiful picture anyone had ever seen.


	4. Rose Petals in The Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a short interlude occurs, and we get a lazy excuse for explaining a power set.

Izuku awoke the next morning by launching himself at his dresser and picking out his favorite shirt (“Flannel,” it said with patterned wording, and it had been a gift from Kacchan many moons ago) and pants before slapping on his red hi-tops and bolting downstairs for breakfast, shifting ever so slightly to spirit form to glide most of the way. Inko saw this and called out to him on the way out the door.

“Be careful out there! And tell Toshinori-san I said ‘Hello!’”

“I’ll be back before sunset, and I will!” The boy cried, all but flying down the street to Dagobah Municipal Beach. His training with Toshinori-sensei had been going fantastic, and already Izuku’s **Name** had evolved to accommodate this new power, and his subsequent separation from **Aeon**’s influence. **Aeonwynn** convoluted itself entirely and became **Angealain**, signifying the separation and creating something entirely new to represent Izuku. But, for now, Izuku had discovered that he could simply say **Ain** to trigger the transformation.

Upon arriving at the beach, Izuku shot into the air and unfurled his ethereal wings, the green-white of divine energy unfolding like veils of satin as gold sprouted from the young angel’s back. Izuku could fly, he found, and his wings were more than functional, if not purely decorational. He couldn’t fly very fast, no, but he could fly, and that’s all he could ask for.

A voice called out from below. “I’m sure you’re having fun, Akatani-shounen, but we still have training to review before the Entrance Exams!” Toshinori-sensei was always sensible, if not a little lacking in the teaching department. The training that both Izuku and Mirio had been working through in the past weeks had been more like supervised independent study, since Toshinori-sensei knew next to nothing about how to train grab-bag, transformation-emitter-type quirks. He was mostly there to make sure that neither of them hurt each other.

Landing in the sand before Togata-senpai and Toshinori-sensei, Izuku let out a breath as the exhilaration of flying died down. He had discovered that ability shortly after fully awakening in front of the pair, and it was a surprise to see that when Izuku became Izuku again, the wings stayed, allowing the boy to hover and fly around. Izuku was quick to bow to both of them, and stood straight as Toshinori spoke.

“Today, instead of your usual ‘experiment until something happens’ approach, I want to get a review lesson out of the both of you. Izuku, I want you to look back through your notebook and jot down any and all significant changes to your quirk since you began training with us, and demonstrate said changes to me before you have to leave. Mirio, I want you to test the upper limits of what you can handle with your quirk, both aspects, and see if there’s anything major you need to work on before the start of next term. Both of you, I want to see you spar again, but strictly hand to hand combat, no quirks. That means no shifting for you, Akatani, and no intangibility for you, Togata. Now, are we all set on our assignments?” Both young men nodded, looking determined.

“Good, then you may begin.”

By the time Izuku returned to the Akanati household, he was dead on his feet, but so terribly happy. The notebook in his hand was gently held to his chest, the information inside a reminder that Izuku wasn’t as useless as Kacchan so dearly liked to tease. _Hero Analysis for The Future - Vol. 1, Sec. 1 - <strike>My Quirk</strike> Divine Construct _was almost a full page of analyses at this point, detailing all of Izuku’s known capabilities. After three **Name **changes, Izuku was happy with the progress that **Angealain **was yielding to him, and Togata-senpai’s strength seemed to increase exponentially over the weeks of training the pair performed under Toshinori-sensei’s tutelage and/or supervision. Looking back over his notes, Izuku was pleasantly surprised at the number of skills Divine Construct allowed.

_Hero Analysis for The Future - Vol. 1, Sec. 1 - <strike>My Quirk</strike> Divine Construct_

  * Can extrude power as a barrier around myself for five seconds, preventing harm. Useful for preventing enemies from approaching.
  * Can create an area of inundated divine energy, slowing movement as it burns away all impurities.
  * Can extrude power outwardly to a specific point, causes continuous and light bursts of divine energy that can damage foes. The longer the held duration, the more frequent the detonations. (Small, Medium, Large) When released, causes large detonation.
  * Can create small spheres of divine energy which can then be thrown and detonate on contact, leaving residual divine energy.
  * Can create/throw spears of divine energy.
  * Awakening state augments all abilities to be more solid, causing detonations to cause more damage.
  * Core has evolved to be more human. (**Aeonyrah -> Aeonaeldah**)
  * “Divinity” now causes eyes to turn a light green when used.
  * Powers adapt to emotions (myself or others), which affects what all attacks can do and tinges core green, which affects the appearance of all attacks.
  * Can crystalize a myriad of emotions, such as pure Divine Energy, Empathy, Courage, and Will. And, in quick succession, up to three at a time.
  * Can create a sphere of divine energy and launch it forward, leaving residual energy on the target for up to 5 seconds. Triggers a blast if enough is gathered (see Pt. 4). Can inflict opponents with different elemental statuses, such as ignition, freezing, and aeration.
  * Can use three of the same crystalized energy/emotions to create an area of effect aura, called Blooming, which lasts up to 10 seconds. 
    * 1.Blooming Divine Energy damages nearby enemies with damage over time via pulses of said divine energy.
    * 2.Can give allies boosted physicality, including strength and agility with Blooming Courage, also augmenting the damage over time effect.
    * 3.Can heal allies and damage opponents over time with Blooming Empathy.
    * 4.Can hamper foes, making them more susceptible to physical/mental damage with Blooming Will.
  * Can throw forwards a medium-sized sphere of divine energy, which causes a large detonation on contact.
  * Can throw forwards a small sphere of divine energy, which pierces foes and leaves residual divine energy on contact as it returns.
  * Can rapidly inundate an area around myself with divine energy, knocking opponents up and away. 
    * 1.Can consume a crystallized emotion and apply its effects to foes.
  * Can create multiple spheres of crystallized divine energy overhead, raining them down on foes in front of me.
  * <strike>While in base Awakening, I remain aware</strike>.
  * <strike>Stage 2 (halo) I enters mild dissociation</strike>.
  * <strike>I have never entered Stage 3 since my fainting episode in kindergarten and saving Kacchan</strike>.
  * Core has evolved to be more human (**Aeonaeldah -> Aeonwynn -> Angealain**)
  * Can now crystallize up to four emotions at a time.
  * Can crystallize the emotions of those around me freely, and transfer those emotions to ones already crystallized.
  * Can rain down myriad spheres of divine energy in a large area in front of me (piano) OR leave a large crystal of divine energy that pulses rapidly, dealing severe damage to the target (forte), unless augmented using four of the same crystallized emotions. 
    * 1.Courage condenses my aggression as solid darkness, drawing enemies in and detonating (piano) OR targets the foe’s psyche directly, ignoring all mental blockades and inflicting physical damage (forte).
    * 2.Empathy creates solid columns of light that burn the target on contact, drawing them close to me as they combine and detonate in a stellar explosion (piano) OR creates four spheres of crystallized emotion and brings them down, severely damaging opponents in line of sight (forte).
    * 3.Will creates spears of crystallized divine energy that burn away impurities, slowly freezing the target as they home in (piano) OR creates a large sphere of crystallized emotion, launching it forwards and piercing foes and leaving them susceptible to more damage (forte).
  * Can create a storm of divine energy that radiates around me for up to ten seconds, causing continuous damage to foes.
  * Create a sphere of divine energy and launch it forwards, piercing through enemies before it meets a set distance and lingers for up to 7 seconds, detonating on contact.
  * Create a myriad of spheres of divine energy, consuming a crystallized emotion, from the ground in a circular area in front of him, which carry opponents up and detonate midair.
  * Create a barely visible pool of divine energy on the ground, becoming intangible and rushing forwards. Pool creates a triad of divine energy spheres on contact, adhering to the target and detonating.
  * Conjure and enormous sphere of concentrated divine energy that radiates with near infinite power, sending it downwards and causing severe damage to any foes it comes in contact with. (“Blüte, meine blumen von göttlicher und kristalliner unendlichkeit! Du bist der erste und der letzte, endlos in deiner prächtigen melodie!” - “Bloom, my flowers of divine and crystal infinity! You are the first and the last, endless in your magnificent melody!”)

Izuku was proud of the work he had put in for this Entrance Exam, and he was more than ready to begin studying for the written portion. The practical is what scared him, since Izuku at first thought that his divine energy constructs wouldn't affect non-organic material, but it seems that anything Izuku actively perceives as a threat is what is harmed by his attacks, if an accident with Togata-senpai startling him was any indication.

It was a sunny evening, and Izuku had arrived at the beach significantly earlier than usual, his excitement barring any sort of rest. He realized that his spirit form rarely, if ever, required sleep or nutrient intake, but staying ethereal had the downside of starving his human body, and slowly disconnecting himself from his humanity. Should he stay as a spirit full time, Izuku suspected that he would slowly forget himself as Izuku, and become one with the identity of **Angealain**, listlessly observing and intervening in matters of the heart where he wasn’t needed.

His frankly terrifying thought process was rudely interrupted, when a hand found its way to his shoulder. Izuku startled, immediately throwing out divine spears that pierced through Togata-senpai and grazed Toshinori-sensei. Togata, thank the stars, made himself intangible as soon as the energy coalesced, both blondes able to pick up on the minute changes to the air when any sort of divinity was introduced. Toshinori-sensei wasn’t so lucky, and the edge of the spearhead passed through his forearm. Izuku quickly rushed to his aid, **blooming **Sympathy to tend to the spiritual wound he inflicted on his teacher. Toshinori-sensei, bless his heart, sought to use this as a teachable moment, and shook off his concern under the golden light of the crystal.

“Don’t fret, Akatani-shounen! Those instincts are good to have! Maybe not the outright attacking your aggressor part, but reacting quickly to outside stimuli is a wonderful skill for a hero! I realize that **Angealain **might have that skill set already, but it’s important that you learn as well! Now, let’s begin!”

That whole day was a rather interesting one, but Izuku learned many important things about his quirk that day. Back to the topic of his focus, Izuku opens the first of many textbooks recommended for the Entrance Exam, and begins to study. He knows for a fact that this will be the first in a series of long nights.

~Several Days Later - The Night Before the Entrance Exam~

To say that Izuku was excited was an understatement. Izuku was ecstatic. He was _literally _vibrating out of his skin, shifting between Izuku and **Angealain **uncontrollably. The sheer amount of divine energy he was radiating was drawing the attention of nearby fauna, and there was just about a whole flock of birds gathering outside his window. Mostly doves, for whatever reason. Izuku was beginning to feel signs of quirk exhaustion from the amount of shifts he was doing, and took it upon himself to calm down with a simple meditation. Centering himself on his bed, Izuku looked inwardly to the mental space that his core occupied, and found an all white space occupied by a blue-green light, pulsating with divine energy and emotion.

All around this light were crystals a myriad of colours, but the biggest were red Courage, blue Will, and yellow Sympathy. This was his core in its purest form, and it was always humbling to see such a beautiful sight dwelling within him. Izuku thanked **Aeon **for these powers every day, and his prayers were answered in the ability to help others with his Divine Constructs. Touching an unseen hand to his core, Izuku communed with the identity of **Angealain **within him, asking his divine other half to maybe chill a bit.

Izuku knew that **Angealain **fed off of his emotions, bolstering them and giving them form, but Izuku needed rest, and excitement, as vibrant a red-orange as it was, needed not be his focus right now. Slowly, **Angealain** ceded the emotions back to Izuku, and his mind, and subsequently his emotions, began to calm. A small blue-green crystal formed, and Izuku let it **bloom **inwardly, creating a space of serenity and peace for **Angealain **to bolster. The effects were immediately noticeable, and Izuku felt himself settle back in human form, the spirit within taking a backseat for Izuku to sleep. Changing into his pajamas, Izuku took to bed with a smile on his face and a song in his heart, a wonderful duet between human and angel.

If dreams could be made reality, Izuku’s room would be filled with rose petals in the breeze as his mind drifted to peaceful sleep.


	5. Sunspot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Entrance Exams take place, and potential classmates meet for the first time.

Izuku awoke that morning feeling well rested and ready to tackle whatever the day decided to throw at him, which apparently was a delicious breakfast of chicken and waffles from his mother. Inko smiled at him, and Izuku thanked her with a shower of small lights, almost like stardust. Little things that he could do with his quirk never ceased to make his mother smile, and Izuku was thankful for it on today of all days. He would need the courage for the entrance exams. Finishing his breakfast and placing the dishes in the sink, Izuku headed for the door before being stopped by his mother.

Inko turned to her son before he left, intent on letting him know just how proud of him she was.

“Izuku, baby, you’ve worked non-stop for years for this day, and your efforts won’t be in vain, I can be sure of that. Go out there and show them what you can do, and come back to me victorious, alright?”

Izuku just smiled and nodded as he left for the Entrance Exams, and Inko willed back tears as she watched her little boy, now almost a man, go out and pursue the dream he never stopped dreaming. Her little baby was gonna be a hero! She was so excited! And worried! But still! _Do your best, Izuku!_

The gate to U.A. was as imposing as all media portrayed it to be, Izuku walking through and promptly tripping as he climbed the steps to the examination building. Shifting to spirit form for all but a moment, Izuku righted himself with a twist, landing on his feet with arms outstretched in a short display of acrobatics. There was clapping, and Izuku looked behind him to see a girl with shorter brown hair laughing and applauding.

“That was so cool! I was gonna use my quirk to stop you from falling, but you look like you had that handled! My name’s Uraraka Ochako, but you can call me Ochako! My quirk’s called Zero Gravity! What’s yours?”

Izuku, slightly startled by the sudden and intense line of introduction and questioning, answered with a similar level of enthusiasm. “Hi! I tend to be really clumsy, so that happens a lot, but I’m used to it! My name’s Akatani…” Of course, as soon as a certain someone heard his voice, the cry was met with a blood curdling cry of anger.

“DEKUUUUUUUUU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE?”

Izuku just sighed after the initial shock, and looked at Uraraka with an apologetic gaze.

“If you’ll excuse me a moment.”

Izuku turned to his aggressor and steeled his face, meeting Kacchan’s gaze head on.

To say Katsuki looked pissed was an understatement. Katsuki looked absolutely _livid_. Katsuki looked so beyond angry that he might give himself a stroke, but Izuku imagined that Kacchan was probably thinking _'who the hell cares about that right now, because that fucking piece of shit _Deku _had the gall to show up at his entrance exam, and there was no way in hell he was gonna give the nerd the opportunity to usurp his throne of victory.”_ Leveling him a glare, Katsuki seemed slightly taken aback at the gaze that Izuku volleyed in turn.

_A face of cool apathy, one that looked just about done with his shit, and that would not stand Katsuki._ That was the face he wanted to convey, and it looked like the explosive blonde could feel Izuku’s contempt mounting as he stalked over to Izuku with intent to kill.

“What the fuck is that face for, huh? D’you finally grow some balls after all this time grovelling at my feet, you goddamn _Deku_? Huh? What d’you got to say for yourself you fucking _disgrace_?”

“That’s enough, Kacchan.” Izuku was doing his best not to express any and all emotion, lest **Angealain **take them and run. That would be beneficial to no one in this situation, and Izuku was to see it through without incident. It was bad enough that Kacchan decided to take offense to Izuku’s very _existence_, but double that with the fact that there was a potential friend behind him, and you get a verdant-haired boy calculating the best way to diffuse a situation as efficiently as possible. That in and of itself was a difficult task to do, but add Kacchan to the mix and suddenly you get a Mexican standoff before anything happens. They stared at each other for a long moment, before green eyes saw red finally acknowledge the girl behind him. Kacchan just huffed, leaning close to his ear before stalking off.

“Don’t think for a second that she wants to be your friend, stupid Deku. Once she sees your quirk hurts her, too, she’ll never look at you again, you got me?”

Izuku just frowned at that, what did he mean hurts her too? Last he checked, his powers only affected those he actively saw as a threat, and Ochako didn’t seem threatening in the least. As Izuku pondered that statement, Uraraka tapped on his shoulder, startling him out of his tumultuous reverie.

“Are you okay? He didn’t seem like the friendliest guy to be dealing with.” Uraraka seemed to have genuine worry on her face, and it touched Izuku, in a way.

“I’m fine, Kacchan just is a prick on a good day.” His eyes looked down and away, remembering several occasions that could be classified as beyond run-of-the-mill prick behaviour. He was downright abusive at times, and Izuku was lucky that he hadn’t decided to escalate the situation any more than he did. “Rarely has Kacchan actively disengaged from a situation like that, but I think he saw you and thought twice about aggravating it further. So for thank, I guess it’s polite for me to thank you for existing near me then. Thanks!”

Izuku hoped his humor would get across, and it seemed it did, as both teenagers were giggling as they entered the testing building.

The inside of the testing area was just as imposing as the exterior, as it seemed that U.A. spared no expense in making the most out of their space. The whole of the practical exam area had been divided into miniature cityscapes, with a crow’s nest observation area overlooking them all. Izuku figured that this test was more than just “punch robots until time runs out,” and he saw Uraraka in his testing group. Seeing an opportunity to share his hypothesis and battle strategy, Izuku made to go talk to the brunette before being stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, but can’t you see that she’s concentrating? It would be remiss of you to distract her before the exam! If you’re only here to be a nuisance to the other examinees, then I suggest you leave!”

Izuku was shocked that someone clearly related to the Iida family would make such a lowly assumption of him, even after he apologized for the muttering during the briefing, but Izuku stayed his tongue. He would have to prove to Iida that he wasn’t a nuisance, if his theory was correct, by scoring more points than him in the exam. It wasn’t like him to be petty like this, but Izuku worked too hard for too long to let one legacy student overlook him on the basis of false accusations about his character.

Izuku watched Iida walk away after the smaragdine boy nodded, and set about concocting a strategy to best this test. After the student were herded to the starting gate, Izuku took off like a shot at the starting yell.

**“GO!!!” **Present Mic was a proctor for this exam, huh? Interesting. It seemed more Pro Heroes were teachers than he thought. As the other students stared at him racing off, Present Mic just laughed.

**“He’s got the right idea! There are no countdowns in real life! GO! GO!! GO!!!”**

And just like that, the Practical Exam had begun, time to wreck shop.

Immediately, Izuku crystallized Courage from his surrounding examinees and gathered a crowd of One and Two Pointers, letting the emotion **bloom** and deteriorate the robots with divine energy, giving himself a small physicality boost from the aura. Running at full speed towards the nearest Three Pointer, Izuku saw a boy with what looked to be rock-hard skin punching robots with his bare hands. Izuku let **bloom **some Courage to help the boy as well, buffing his punches as the robot withered away. He was thanked for his efforts, and it made Izuku smile that he was finally able to help others, despite the competitive nature of the exam.

Finally reaching the larger robot, Izuku noticed a crowd of students picking off the smaller ones near the ringleader. Izuku gathered divine energy and created a barrage of spears above him, raining down on the robots and piercing them through. A few of the smaller ones that escaped the attack rushed Izuku, clearly an aggro system in place, and Izuku simply placed his hands on the ground, flooding the area around him with Courage-boosted divine energy.

“Heads up!” He called out to the other examinees, watching the shower of metal and sparks rain down around him. Some of the teenagers there looked at him in awe, some in contempt, but Izuku just laughed. This was the most use he’d gotten out of his quirk in weeks, and already he was playing it risky with the amount of energy he’d used. He needed to recharge, and Izuku **awakened **and let **Angealain **take the wheel for a bit as he strategized.

Izuku was aware that the full **awakening **that he was in right now might be dangerous to hold for long, but **Angealain **was best at gathering divine energy to sustain himself, and Izuku needed time to readjust his strategy. All his planning went out the window, however, when **Angealain **saw a crowd of examinees running from the Zero Pointer. Izuku was astounded at the sheer size of the thing, most of the examinees running away to avoid wasting energy on taking it down. Izuku was about to do the same when he heard a cry reach his ears.

“Help me… please…” A small voice called out to anyone who would listen, and Izuku reacted faster than he thought possible. **Angealain **sped over as quick as a lightning bolt, and prepared to defend against the giant foe. The behemoth robot towered over them both, and **Angealain **stood with no fear. There was no room for fear in this exam. **Angealain **let his divine presence put Uraraka at ease as he gathered enough divine energy to create the biggest attack he could muster. Letting a crystal of Sympathy **bloom **for Uraraka to heal, **Angealain **shot up into the air until he was level with the thing’s head. Coalescing the energy he gathered, **Angealain** let off a huge divine energy blast.

All throughout the testing arena, heads turned to the brilliant emerald and sapphire light in front of the Zero Pointer. A clear voice layered with others shouted a cry as brilliant as the light they were producing.

**“Blüte, meine blumen von göttlicher und kristalliner unendlichkeit! Du bist der erste und der letzte, endlos in deiner prächtigen melodie!” Angealain** let loose the huge orb of energy, letting all the emotions he could gather bolster the attack as it sheared metal and wire, glass and rubber, concrete and all. Before, there was a Zero Pointer. Now, there was a crater and an angel.

Uraraka, in her shock, barely noticed the sudden lack of concrete pinning her down as a gust of wind flung it skyward. The angel descended, and if Uraraka was religious, she would’ve thought she saw the face of God. Instead, she saw the angel become the boy she saw before, and she could barely hear the “Are you alright?” he leveled at her before he collapsed, his pendant’s glow fading as he did. An alarm rang through the quiet arena. The Entrance Exams were over.

Uraraka all but barreled into the rude blonde boy from before in her rush to get to the Infirmary Wing. As she stumbled back from the brick wall that was the explosive blonde, he immediately started on a tirade.

“Watch where the fuck your going, Round-Face! Could’a knocked me the fuck over! Where the hell are you going that you gotta go people bowling, huh fucker?”

Before she could respond, she was yanked onto her feet abruptly. She nearly fell over stumbling after the sudden “help.”

“Wait, you were in that fucking Deku’s testing group, right?”

“Yeah, I was, _Kacchan_. You got a problem with that?”

“Actually, yeah I fucking do! That piece of shit can’t control his quirk worth a damn, so I hope he didn’t try to kill you like he did me!”

“Well then stay away from him if you don’t like him so much! He has done nothing but stand up to your _awful _attitude, which from my perspective, on the _best_ kind of people can do! So if you wanna make enemies of him, then you’ve made an enemy of me, _Kacchan_!”

“Call me that again, and I’ll blast your goddamn throat out.”

“Wouldn’t be very heroic of you, but that seems to be on theme for you so far.”

“Just what are you implying, you fucking chipmunk?”

“I’m just saying this once, so hopefully you’ll pull the wax out of your ears and let it get past your inflated ego. _Stay away_ from me and Izuku, or I’ll slap you so hard you’ll be sailing into the goddamn _Sun_. You got me?”

“I’m warning _you_, once and once only, so maybe put down your pitchforks and listen. If you think _I’m _being an ass, try being _saved_ by his.”

Uraraka tried to butt in, but Kacchan stopped her with a hand. “I don’t talk about this to anyone but my therapist, so shut the fuck up and listen.” Uraraka was silenced after that. Kacchan saw a therapist? That’s a whole can of worms she didn’t want to get into. “There was an incident in Musutafu some months ago, involving a slime villain and myself, when Deku decided to step in when the heroes wouldn’t do anything.

He was some kind of angel, all green and white and gold, and used some spear things to pin the villain down as he gathered this yellow energy stuff. It turned into a giant crystal, and then it started to glow. He called it **blooming**, and he said it was _Sympathy _that crystal was made of, but I know it wasn’t. It was _hate_. The reason I know it was hate is because the slime guy got torn apart by that thing, and that makes sense because Deku hates any and all villains with extreme prejudice. But why I know for a fact that crystal was hate is because it hurt me too.”

Uraraka was half listening to the conversation at this point, staring vacantly into crimson eyes, but that statement made her pause. Sympathy hurt Kacchan? Uraraka herself had seen what Izuku could do with those crystals, and she figured they were tied to his emotions in some form, but she thought that unless Izuku saw Kacchan as a threat, then the crystal wouldn’t hurt him. It made sense, then, that the two were so adamantly rivalrous with each other. The entire situation was a misunderstanding based on lack of knowledge with Izuku’s quirk.

Uraraka voiced this concern aloud. “Okay. I know I’ve barely even begun to know the both of you, and this could be entirely wrong of me to say, and even worse to assume, but do you think that maybe because you were so aggressive towards Deku that he kinda sorta subconsciously saw you as a threat, and you were therefore hurt by his quirk? Because I _have _seen what his quirk does, and the yellow crystal really _is _Sympathy, and it _heals you_ unless you’re an enemy to Deku, Kacchan. Side note, I _really _need to learn your names. All I know is the nicknames you two have for each other, and that feels like an invasion of privacy since I don’t know you that well.”

Kacchan looked to ponder that for a moment, and then he looked back at Uraraka. “My name is Bakugou Katsuki, Deku’s is Akatani Izuku. I have to go, but I hope to see you in class. You are?”

Uraraka paused, he was being courteous for the first time all afternoon. “Uraraka Ochako. Pleasure to meet you.” She stuck out her hand to shake, but Katsuki just turned and walked away. Uraraka huffed. One step at a time, she supposed.

Thinking back, Izuku kind of looked like a sunspot during the exam. She wondered if he was okay.


	6. Lullaby in Celestial Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which quirks are tested, and confessions are made.

The weeks following the Entrance Exams were filled with lots of stress cooking/reading in the Akatani household. Never before has the Musutafu public library been visited by two people so often in a single day. After reading an entire section’s worth of books on quirk theory (...that Izuku could probably quote cover to cover verbatim, mind you…) and writing as close to a college thesis on the applications of non-physical quirks to the field of heroics as a child his age could (...which he saved for future reference…), Izuku’s (potential) acceptance letter came in the mail.

His mother was ecstatic, nearly dropping everything in her hands (...which, considering that was a _very hot pan_ and a spatula, would have been bad, if not for her quirk…) and trying to scramble for the door when the telltale sound of the postal truck leaving their driveway resounded through the house. Izuku was faster, holding his hand up in a signal to halt her movements. He left the door for the mailbox, retrieving its contents and returning to the living room. Both mother and son, doing their best to contain their excitement, opened the rather ornate letter. Out fell a small disc, and from the disc came a projection.

Nedzu smiled, signaling to Majima to begin the recording.

“Good Afternoon, Akatani-chan! Am I a mouse? Am I a bear? Who knows! I’m just your principal! I’ll be frank, you passed the entrance exams with flying colors!” The mammalian man gave the no doubt emotional pair to react before continuing. “However, it is the manner in _how_ you passed that’s truly exceptional. You see, the exam was graded on two separate scales, with your cumulative score determining you placement in the hero course. Now, while the exam is purely pass-fail in nature, you in fact being graded, and that grade holds sway in what class you are placed in.”

Nedzu then stepped aside, allowing the projector screen behind him to blink into life, showing a highlight reel of the boy creating those crystals and helping his other examinees. Nedzu continued speaking from off-camera, plodding on through the presentation. “As you know, the hero course trains up and coming young heroes such as yourself for the harsh reality that is the hero industry, and although villain capture is very much a part of the line of work, so too is helping others, namely civilians and your fellow heroes.

You, Akatani-chan, had found a perfect strategy to balance both offensive and supportive actions, netting you 45 villain points and 45 hero points. Needless to say, a score of 90 is more than enough to pass, if we were only counting what happened on camera. From what Ochako-chan tells me, you all but _obliterated _the zero pointer in an all out attack, and in doing so prevented Ochako-chan from sustaining any serious injury. That, my young pupil, gave you 20 more hero points, raising your total score to 110. Congratulations on being the highest scoring student on the entrance exams, with a score second only to All Might in his youth.”

Nedzu stepped back into frame, and smiled his brightest smile. This one was going to be a _joy _to teach, Aizawa. “Welcome, Akatani Izuku, to _Your_ Hero Academia.”

Izuku was _beyond _ecstatic, he couldn’t stay on the ground, materializing his wings and floating about the house like a figure skater, gliding from here to there in intricate patterns leaving stardust in his wake. His mother watched from the living room couch, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Both mother and son were so, _so _happy that Izuku made it in, and the paperwork for class registration, quirk registration and, oddly enough, boarding privileges arrived in the mail with the exam results. Filling them out was next to no trouble, with some careful deliberation on Izuku’s part that ultimately failed to allow him to board with U.A. Heights Alliance. _Ah well, _he thought, _all in good time, I suppose._

The first day of class arrived with a shower of hugs and a tall stack of chocolate-chocolate pancakes, and Izuku was sent off to tackle the strange and wonderful world of heroes laid out before him.

The train arrived forty-five minutes before the morning bell, and for good reason. Izuku was absolutely terrible with directions, and the small map included with his acceptance letter just made him confused. He had hoped, with no small amount of luck, that he would run into a potential classmate and they could find the room together, and apparently Lady Fortuna was on his side today. Izuku was wandering through the first year wing, and stumbled across Ochako, who was apparently doing the same.

Perking up at the sight of her, Izuku jogged over. “Ochako! Good morning!”

Uraraka immediately brightened her nervous expression upon hearing his voice. “Akatani! Good morning! What class did you get placed in?”

Izuku looked at the small map in his hand, seeing a small ‘Welcome to 1-A!’ written in the corner. “I got in 1-A, how about you?”

Despite all logic, Uraraka’s smile only brightened. “I got 1-A, too! We’re gonna be classmates!”

Izuku’s nerves significantly calmed at that, knowing he had a friend in class already. “That’s good to hear! I hope that we can learn a lot from each other.”

“I hope we can, too. Do you know where 1-A is, by the way?”

Izuku bristled ever so slightly. “Ah. No. I was hoping you would.”

Uraraka nervously chuckled. “I don’t, sorry. Shall we?” Uraraka held out her arm for Izuku to hook, and Izuku did so with gratitude. Thank the stars for people being able to read his emotional states.

Together, siblings in arms, they plodded through the school with gusto, eventually finding class 1-A with some difficulty. The doors were _huge! _Was this an accomodation for gigantification quirks?

A familiar voice broke through Izuku’s thoughts. He must have spoken them aloud again. “What a wonderful observation! One befitting a potential hero!” Izuku recognized the Iida son immediately. Tall, somewhat imposing, very uptight. A cursory read of the emotional state of the room told him that of all the students there, Kacchan (to the surprise of _no one_) was the only one showing any signs of aggression, his emotional state feeling like _anger-fear-rage_. Wait, fear? Was Kacchan afraid of something?

Walking a bit closer to the explosive blonde, Izuku kept a solid read on Kacchan’s emotions. The closer he got, _anger-fear-rage_ became _anger-fear-confused_ became just _Fear_. Izuku put his hand on Kacchan’s shoulder, and the entire room went quiet. Izuku could hear Kacchan’s breathing, and it was quickening. Kacchan was afraid of Izuku.

Leaning down to hug Kacchan, Izuku felt that _Fear_ become all-encompassing, as if Izuku was threatening to kill Kacchan on the spot. He whispered, low enough that only Kacchan would hear. “I don’t know why your so afraid of me, but just know that I would never hurt you intentionally, unless it’s for training. Please forgive me.”

Kacchan just stayed perfectly still, like moving would cause Izuku to snap. The _Fear_ became _fear-doubt-anger_, and Izuku called that enough of a victory for today. Finding a seat near the back of the room, away from Kacchan. Uraraka gave them both a quizzical brow, and proceeded to sit behind Kacchan. Good, he needs someone willing to handle him outside of Izuku.

It was then that the class collectively noticed the caterpillar man in the yellow sleeping bag, staring out at them from behind the lecturn. Sitting upright, a surprisingly lanky man emerged with a juice box in hand, and gazed out over the now full classroom.

“It took you lot two seconds to quiet down. I expect that trend to continue without the need for external stimuli.” The man passed his gaze over Kacchan, then Izuku, then Uraraka, and finally landed on the class in general. “The hero costumes you submitted designs for have been made and are in the lockers to your left and right, you have fifteen minutes to change and meet me out in the courtyard. Get moving.”

Silence passed through the room for several seconds before a mad scramble to grab gym uniforms and find locker rooms ended up taking place for the next twelve minutes. Everyone in class 1-A was already questioning their unnamed teacher’s style, but showed up anyway.

When they arrived, their teacher spoke again. “By the end of the year, that time will be down to ten minutes. Now, my name is Aizawa Shouta, I’m your homeroom teacher for this year. Before you ask, no we are not going to orientation today, because that ceremony is a bunch of needless pleasantries and I want to start your curriculum as fast as possible. In order to do this, I will need to gauge your grasps on your quirk. Bakugou.”

The blonde looked up from where he was staring at the ground, red meeting red. “What was your best distance in ball toss?”

The boy responded. “It was…”

Aizawa interjected. “Don’t know, don’t care. Try again, and use your quirk. Don’t hold back, this is a quirk apprehension test.”

The explosive boy walked into the white circle and grapsed the ball in his hands. Izuku saw his emotional state shift from _fear-anger-wariness_ to _anger-excitement-happiness_ and a smile broke out on his face. Gripping the ball in his hand, Kacchan released it into the air with a large explosion and the shout of “DIE!!!” reverberating through the courtyard. Aizawa, tablet in hand, recorded the results as roughly 705 meters. Looking back to the class, Aizawa started to delegate different tests to different students. The morning was proceeding smoothly, with a bevy of quirks on display. Izuku had half a mind to try and analyze all that he could see, but decided to save it for his own time at home. He hoped he could remember them all.

When it came time for Izuku to do the ball toss, Aizawa-sensei seemed to have a plan in mind. When he went to throw the ball, Izuku saw that he couldn’t move. He fell boneless to the ground, and the world went dark.

When he came to, Izuku was greeted with Aizawa-sensei, Uraraka, a girl with long black hair tied up in a large ponytail, and a boy with spiky red hair. Izuku blinked once, twice, as he felt **Angealain **return to him. It felt like a piece of himself was forcibly severed and returned, and Izuku would rather not experience that again. On a lighter note, Izuku knew exactly who Aizawa-sensei was now.

Sitting up, Izuku turned to his teacher with a small smile. “Eraserhead, I ask that you please don’t do that again. My quirk in inextricably tied to my livelihood, so I ask that you refrain from erasing my quirk.” The man nodded sagely, likely to never do so again, and asked a simple question.

“Will you need to visit the infirmary, or can you heal yourself?”

So the man had been paying attention, good. Izuku nodded. “I’ll heal myself, please step back everyone.” The group of four took a step back as Izuku stood and **awakened**, **Angealain**’s wings unfurling from his back like lotus petals. Izuku looked around him, gazing into the hearts of his classmates, and conjured their _Sympathy_. The crystals were a brilliant yellow-gold, and **Angealain **let them **bloom**.

The resultant aura was an ethereal dome of golden light, the crystal pulsing out waves of _Sympathy _that healed Izuku and the group. The light persisted for a few seconds, before fading as **Angealain **returned to dormancy within Izuku. The whole class had stopped what they were doing at this point, and it was the spiky redhead that spoke up first.

“Are you an angel?”

Izuku looked at the boy and smiled, giggling at the compliment. “No, but feel free to call me that if you want. My name’s Izuku Akatani, but you can call me Izuku. It’s nice to meet you all.” Izuku bowed to his classmates, still smiling. Aizawa cleared his throat, and began to give orders to his students again. The rest of the morning proceeded without incident, and Izuku noticed that Kacchan’s emotions shifted to _Fear_ again when he used _Sympathy_. Izuku catalogued that observation for later, trying to make the connection now would only serve to distract him from Present Mic’s english lessons. They were reading early 21st century fiction, back when quirks were the stuff of legend. Izuku was drawn to a series of books that detailed a world where the entire population spent the days in a virtual world where anything could happen. It reminded Izuku of the VRMMOs of the modern day, and Izuku wondered if any of his classmates played. Chronicles of Yunitae seemed popular nowadays, and Izuku was particularly drawn to the saboteur/healer class of Pathomancer.

As the day drew to a close, Izuku was walking towards the train towards home when he was stopped by Kacchan. A quiet “Wait up, shitnerd.” that barely breached his awareness. Izuku stayed as Kacchan walked up to him and took his wrist, and suddenly he was being dragged to the same courtyard as the Quirk Apprehension test.

Katsuki didn’t know what he was thinking, dragging the goddamn shitstain with him to the courtyard. He wanted to prove to the little weasel that he wasn’t weak, that he wasn’t _scared_, and that he wanted to try again. Katsuki was a great many things, but he never figured that “attracted to his frankly unfairly adorable and attractive friend” would be one of them. Katsuki was at war with himself, but he figured that baby step would be the best approach to this situation. Patience was never his strong suit, ask his mother, but Katsuki wanted to change. He wanted to be better, to not be the boy that exploded things when he was upset. When they arrived at the courtyard, Katsuki was at a loss of words. He just stared at the shitnerd for a long moment, and when he finally realized what he was afraid of, he spoke.

“Show me the you that saved me.”

Izuku stepped back. “Excuse me?”

Kacchan, ever the efficient conversationalist, repeated the statement. “Show me the you that saved me that day. I want to see it.”

Izuku looked at Kacchan as if he had grown another head. The smaragdine orbs looking over body language and reading emotions that, for whatever reason, lacked any and all aggression, just an underlying _Fear-scared-nervous-Fear_ that ran skin deep. Izuku took a breath and spoke.

“If you’re scared of me…”

“I’M NOT SCARED OF YOU!” The explosive blonde screamed at the top of his lungs, emotions shifting to _Fear-Rage-Sadness _in a cacophonous wave. Izuku cut off his empathy for a moment, and Kacchan stared at him for a long moment.

“Did you know that your eyes become diamonds when you read someone’s emotions? You did it during that day when you were looking at them when you saved me, and you did it just now. I’m not scared of you, I’m not. I’m _not_.” Kacchan shook at the words, and for the first time in years, Izuku saw the boy he had come to love all those years ago.

“Hey Kacchan, nice to see you again.”

Kacchan looked up, clearly confused. “What do you mean, ‘nice to see you again?’ I’ve been here, shitnerd.”

Izuku rushed to clarify. “This is the you that I became friends with, without all the stubborn pride and unchecked aggression and using your explosions to hurt me. Did _you_ know that when you get nervous you put your hands in your pockets to prevent from exploding something? The inside of your pockets are lined with some kind of fire retardant material, right? This is the you that I want to talk to. The you that’s _honest _with yourself and willing to take risks even if they don’t immediately turn out as victories. The you that’s willing to face your shortcomings _head-on _and say ‘Yeah, I’ve got issues, but at least _I’m_ working _through them_.’ This is the you that I’ve missed, Kacchan. The you that saw the wonder of the world as it was, and not as your throne to sit upon. This is… this is... “

Kacchan, who’d been in quiet rapture the whole time, finally broke the reverie. “This is what… Izuku…”

Izuku’s throat hitched on his words. He spoke in babble for a few moments, and finally got through the emotions to get the words out. “This is the you that I _love_, Katsuki.”

They both stared at each other for a long moment. Before, without warning,** Angealain **came into being. The green and white and gold mingled to form a beautiful aura, and in his shock at the confession, Katsuki failed to notice. Ruby eyes met jade diamonds, and broke the contact at the notice of the yellow-gold crystal floating in Izuku’s hand.

Izuku looked at Katsuki with a watery smile, voice layered with nothing but love and affection. “**My name is Angealain, Katsuki Bakugou, and I’m in love with you.**”

Katsuki just smiled as the crystal **bloomed **and for the first time, Katsuki wasn’t afraid.

That celestial night held a lullaby that rang out like windchimes, heard only by two.

**Author's Note:**

> If updates are slow to come, I apologize. My writing style has the tendency to lend itself to creative bursts and not much else.


End file.
